underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Hand
The Fourth Hand is the ninth episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on August 12, 2013. It is the ninth episode overall. Summary Julia takes Barbie to see the mini-dome and the egg, but they have both disappeared. A former acquaintance of Big Jim and Barbie makes a re-appearance. Meanwhile, Angie starts to have seizures, just like Joe and Norrie. Synopsis Julia takes Barbie to see the mini-dome and the egg, but they have both disappeared. Barbie leaves to help Linda solve a problem. When Barbie arrives he sees Mr. Felman on the ground, shot. Linda tells Barbie that his neighbor, Ted Utley was the one who fired the shot. Ted comes out and explains that he didn't mean to shoot Mr. Felman and that he was just trying to get the freak out of his house. Once they enter, they find a highly strung out drug addict named Larry who is undergoing withdrawal symptoms from Rapture, a drug that he had purchased from Reverend Coggins. A thorough search by Linda and Barbie uncovers drug-making equipment in one of Reverend Coggins' coffins. Angie takes over the diner, and asks Big Jim to put her name on the diner's deed. Big Jim promises to think about it. Junior pays a visit to Angie at the diner and she goes into a seizure, repeating the phrase, "The pink stars are falling." Junior brings Angie back home, where she finds out that she had the same seizure as Joe and Norrie. Norrie notices Angie's butterfly tattoo and wonders if she is the "monarch who will be crowned." Norrie suggests using the "Yagi", a directional antenna assembled by Dodee. Julia tries to borrow it from Dodee but she informs Julia that the Yagi stopped working after Joe and Norrie touched the dome together. Big Jim receives an unexpected visitor – Maxine, a business partner who created Rapture. She was trapped under the dome because she had decided to pay Big Jim a visit on the day the dome fell over Chester's Mill. Big Jim suggests to Linda that they encourage the town's residents to voluntarily hand in their weapons, so as to protect everybody. Linda and Barbie are skeptical of Big Jim's intentions, but decide to go along with his idea to keep everybody safe. While the guns are getting collected, a local named Dres Johnson tells Big Jim that another resident, Ted said that if Big Jim wants his guns, he'll have to kill him. This begins to concern Big Jim, so he goes with Barbie to his house. Barbie waits outside with a sniper rifle while Big Jim enters the house and tries to talk to Ted. Big Jim finds Ted in his room, where he reveals a grenade, saying that he can't live after the dome killed his family. Big Jim then grabs the grenade and puts the pin back into it. He takes Ted away from the house, and tells Barbie he knows that he was aiming for him with the sniper. Big Jim and Maxine later meet up with the guns, with Barbie walking in and Maxine kissing him. Maxine then reveals that he knows all about both their secrets and will expose them if they try to stop her from doing what she wants. It is then revealed that she requested having the guns gathered. Later that night, Junior finds the shelter at the house open, and sees Big Jim organizing a number of guns and the grenades from earlier in one of the rooms. Joe, Norrie, and Angie later find the dome in the barn, with Angie saying that he saw Joe sleepwalking, and they assume that he brought it to the barn. The three of them then touch the dome at the same time. Once doing so, the egg in the middle of the dome lights up, revealing a fourth handprint, indicating that the dome needs a fourth hand. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell *Natalie Zea as Maxine Seagrave Co-Stars *Raheem Babalola as Ted Utley *Evan Gamble as Larry *Ray Stoney as Dres Johnson *Matthew Cornwell as Male Customer Scene Removed Confirmation Uncredited *Don A. King as Mr. Felman *Alex S. Taylor as Townsperson *Fred Galle as Townsperson *John Carter as Townsperson *David Jimerson, Rob Koebel, Wil Smith and Tammy Rackley as Townspeople *Jeff Fahey as Howard "Duke" Perkins *Unknown as Mr. Damburg *Unknown as Truman *Unknown as Janice Utley *Unknown as Scott Utley Deaths *None Trivia *Final appearance of Truman. *Final appearance of Dres Johnson. *First appearance of Maxine Seagrave. *First (and only) appearance of Ted Utley. *First (and only) appearance of Larry. *First (and only) appearance of Mr. Felman. *First (and only) appearance of Mr. Damburg. *First (and only) appearance of Janice Utley. *First (and only) appearance of Scott Utley. *The title refers to the fourth hand needed to unlock the mini-dome protecting the black egg. *This marks the first episode of season 1 to not feature any character dying. *During the events of the Fourth Hand, the residents of Chester's Mill have been under the Dome for eight days. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1